Beware of the Phantom
by sheldonthewhale
Summary: Sebastian and friends must solve the mystery of an abandoned amusement park. Mystery Incorporated just got a hell of a lot more bada**. (Scooby-Doo AU)
1. Chapter 1 (Akona's Version)

**Hi! Ok guys so the way this is gonna work is that both Akona and I (Latez) are going to be doing the same story, under the premise that it had to include Black Butler characters, set in the same universe as Scooby-Doo and take place in an Amusement Park (ze mystery). That's it, everything else was up to our interpretation. **

**So, Akona's gonna start. Mine will be after hers. Enjoy! (Btw this is Latez talking right now, my bro don't got no internet so I'm in charge of posting ze story) **

**(This is Akona talking now)**

**So, fair warning, I haven't actually seen Scooby Doo in a good six years (I googled everything down to the original character's last names) But, whilst brainstorming with Latez, this crossover came be! (Miracle of creativity! :D) (Fuck idk...) Anyways here's my version.**

* * *

A large 1968 Chevy rolled down a thin strip of paved road in the middle of a foggy wood. It was three thirty-three am, and the Mystery Machine boldly chugged along, getting terrible mpg. Its hippie flowers allowing for absolutely no camouflage what-so-ever.

At the wheel was Sebastian Michaelis, leader of the group known as Mystery Incorporated. He disagreed with the loud colored van, but his companions had the majority vote over him. Sebastian had one hand at the top of the wheel, the other supporting his face as he dozed, sleep-driving **(STFU niggas he can sleep-drive).**

To his right sat Grell, a bimbo who was basically meant to represent the female aspect of the group, even though he had a set of manly parts and not lady ones. But the bureau let it slide and so there he was, fixing his hair in a hand held mirror at three am. It was a wonder why there were no people of color in the pasty group, oh right, they live in England.

In the expansive back of the van sat Lau, the team's druggie. He was currently stoned in the corner, whimpering as his hallucinations of demonic pink butterflies attacked and drew blood. He was wearing his traditional Chinese robes and held the super opium in his left hand while the right one batted away at nothing desperately.

Right next to him sat Pluto, a dog who was in the middle of munching away on bitch biscuits, his high having a totally different effect. Pluto would occasionally look up at his companion and lick his face in an attempt to stop the bad trip before Lau did something drastic. However Lau only saw Pluto as a giant demon hound breathing fire and destroying his massive stores of drugs. Pluto gave up and went back to eating.

The last person in the van was the resident smart-ass. His name was William. Will had a bad case of the douchebag. This meant that had the extreme urge to make everyone else feel like shit, make smart comments, and be socially awkward. Currently, William was sitting in the back seat, browsing twitter and giving snide comments in 140 characters or less.

They continued traveling through the night because honestly, they had nothing better to do, being from the 60s and all. Sebastian was awakened by Grell when the latter shouted something about a theme park.

The raven haired man blinked lazily and slowed the van to a stop as a section of clouds cleared, the moon lighting up a nearby sign. "What is it now Grell?" He asked, sleep still evident on his handsome features.

"I could of sworn I saw somebody in the woods back there!" The flamer said, looking out the window on his door behind them.

Sebastian sighed, "It was probably nothing," He put his foot on the gas pedal and they started moving again. "We should probably find an inn, I can't keep driving much longer." He yawned.

Will didn't look up from his phone, the glare reflecting in his glasses. "You were sleeping."

"I wasn't fully asleep William." Sebastian grumbled. "S.L.E.E.P.I.N.G." Sebastian sighed and ignored him.

They pulled into a small town that looked fairly decent, save for the peeling paint on the buildings and the rats that scurried in the alleyways. But no one minded, they'd come

across worse in their travels as solvers of mysteries. Parking in front of an inn, they all sleepily got out of the blue and green hippie-van (Lau being dragged along by Will, who was still on his phone). Sebastian waltzed over to the register, where a young blonde woman sat reading a book. He upped his charm, hoping to get some sort of discount in the process.

"Hello miss, my colleagues and I wi-"

The woman didn't look up and smacked her gum, pointing to the sign to her left. "Twenty bucks a room a night, five for breakfast." He noticed that the she was a he. Reading the nametag on the employee he saw it said 'Alois Trancy'.

The red-eyed man's fake smile fell easily. "Very well then." He dug into his back pocket for the black leather wallet and started counting out the money.

Meanwhile Grell was doing his best to cozy up to William, leaning on the stoic man seductively. "Willy~" He whispered into the man's ear, "Why don't we share a room tonight?"

Will paused in his tweeting, which gave Grell hope. "Tell me Grell, did it hurt when you fell off the whore tree and banged every man on your way down?" That hope was stolen away rather quickly. Grell went limp and pouted, giving William the opportunity to escape to the nearby lounge/bar on the left side of the building.

In a rather cliché manner, there was an old man with a mug of beer and a scraggy beard on his face. One eye was slightly larger than the other as he turned to face the younger occupants of the inn. He turned fully as Grell sat down in a plush chair opposite to William, Pluto sitting next to the chair and rubbing his white fur into the fabric. Lau curled up to a ball in the corner, the butterflies having changed to bats.

"You youngins be walkin' round at night?" The old man asked them. Sebastian came over, handing everyone a key (dropping Lau's in front of his sobbing face), before sitting down. "Dangerous that is."

Being mystery solvers, this caught everyone's attention. William looked up from his phone, "Why is that?"

Sebastian glared at the other dark haired man. That was _his_ line.

"Kids goin' out an aint comin' back." He took another swig of beer. "Messin' round dat tourist trap!" He made an old man face.

"What tourist trap?" Grell asked, having recovered from Will's insult.

"There's an amusement park nearby. Bein' late autumn the darn thing's closed, an it get real quiet round here. But dem kids be goin' in to mess round. Ridin' old rickety rides an doin...young thangs." Grell perked up at that. Maybe he could get some action!

Sebastian calmed the ginger by placing a hand on his shoulder. "You said they don't return?" He asked the man.

"Sure do. Some be comin' back all scardy-like. And them coppers found three of em with there legs chopped _clean off!_" He yelled, making Alois frown. He was trying to read Fifty Shades of Grey.

"Well then, we'll be sure to stay inside at night." Sebby said, smiling to the old man and heading up to his room.

Teenagers going off to make-out and dick around (literally) in a closed small town attraction. Quite common in this nondescript part of America actually. He came to his door and paused while holding up the key to the lock. But chopping their legs off? He'd never come across that before. All their adventures were PG for some reason. Pretty unrealistic now that he truly thought about it.

However, as he undid the lock and entered the room, Sebastian pushed any thoughts of the mystery behind him. Right now he needed sleep.

* * *

Outside the inn, a shadowy figure eyed the van with rage. The last thing he needed was some fucktards who thought they could solve mysteries coming in and fuckin shit up. He'd been working on his plan for ages, and no amount of hippie would stop him.

* * *

Grell woke up with a pounding hangover, the details of last night a vague blur of colors and such. He looked to his left to see no one else in his bed, and sighed sadly. So no, he didn't get any. The flamer looked up to the window of his room to see the first grey rays of light marking dawn on the horizon. His watch said it was 4:55, so pretty early. Knowing he couldn't go back to sleep with his headache the ginger dragged himself out of bed and to the lobby.

Alois was still at the desk, seemingly unfazed by the night. He flipped a page as Grell walked by, scrunching his nose up at the sight of so much red on any one person. His uncle, the drink from last night, was snoring loudly in the closet behind him. He had to keep the lobby presentable, and a drunk in the morning wouldn't help the inn's already failing image.

Le Flamer got himself a glass of water from the bar and sat down on the sofa, noticing that Pluto had stayed in the lobby along with Lau, who was sleeping in the chair he sat

in last night. Grell kicked the stoner's shin with his steel toed boot, enough to wake up the Asiatic man.

"Neh?" Lau mumbled. Pluto licked his hand.

"Do remember last night?" Grell grumbled.

"Oh, I believe you, Sebastian, and William questioned an old man about the recent disappearances of teenagers in a nearby closed amusement park, as well as some found bodies." The druggie said with closed eyes.

Grell raised a crimson eyebrow. "You remember all that?" Lau smiled and said nothing more, folding his hands in his robe sleeves. Grell downed the rest of his water and stood, stretching. "Well then, time for me to go be the damsel in distress! I'll get myself kidnapped; Sebby shall come find me, and we'll solve this case. Earning no money and living off of government settlements!" The gender-confused man smiled at the thought.

Lau nodded, knowing this was bound to happen one way or another. Every case was about the same.

Grell trundled on off into the street, no one being out in the early morning. It didn't take him long to find the amusement park, the highest track of a roller coaster towering over the trees was a dead giveaway. The sign they stopped by earlier was in sight, it read 'Magic Journey Park!'. The 'woman' rolled his eyes at the sign and walked into the park.

Though it only recently closed, the whole thing looked abandoned. Old kiosks stripped bare of any color other than grey by the elements. The kiddy rides were rusted and creaked in the slight breeze. Grell could see that even if it were operational the place would be a death trap.

He stopped in a four way intersection, looking at his three options. This seemed to be the middle of the park, so his eyes landed on a large map. Grell found the 'you are here!' icon of a bunny pointing to the intersection. His eyes narrowed as he saw a splotch of dried blood next to the bunny, leaning back he saw it was a whole bloody handprint on the map.

Shocked, the ginger leapt backwards with a feminine yelp. When he calmed down the sound of metal on metal came from behind him, a maniacal laughter filling the air.

* * *

William sat up in bed when the sun lit up his face. With a tired sigh he got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to prepare for the depressing day. He pulled out a black turtleneck from his spare set of clothes he'd taken from the van. His pants stayed the same (charcoal slacks) and he slid into leather boots before making his way downstairs.

By the bar he found Sebastian, and sat next to him. "What's the walking STD doing up so late?" He asked the leader of their group. Will spotted Lau off to the side sipping some kind of tea while Pluto lapped his from a bowl.

"What's the cuntless douchebag doing up so late?" Sebastian replied. Will started at this, not expecting a comeback.

"Where's Grell?" He asked, avoiding the question.

Lau looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but his stomach growled before he could utter a word. They all ate something before he was able to speak. "She went off to the park to investigate." He smiled.

"What?!" Both Will and Sebastian said at the same time. Sebastian added "And you let her go?"

Lau opened his grey eyes. "I know better than to come between a woman and her goal~" **(DAMN STRAIGHT)**

Will got up to run after Grell while Sebastian rolled his eyes at Lau, "Grell's a God damn MAN Lau!"

Lau tilted his head to the side. "Really? She had rather womanly business down there when I tapped dat ass last night."

Sebastian learned right then and there that the mind can indeed vomit.

He got up to follow William, Pluto running after him because he was a fucking dog who didn't know any better. Lau slowly walked after everyone else.

Sebby caught up to Will at the entrance to the park as the sun cleared the horizon. It wasn't really scary if the sun was up, he noted. This whole mystery seemed poorly thought out.** (Btw im making this shit up as I go along).**

"Magic Journey Park?" Will read the sign out loud, "What kindof park name is that?"

"A shitty one," Sebastian said, catching his breath. He jogged into the park with William following. Pluto ran off to the popcorn stand to lick the butter off the uncleansed parts while the raven haired men walked into a mirror house.

The mirrors were either cracked, shattered, or foggy. Surprisingly, this made everything creepier. They didn't stray too far from one another as they stalked through the house, watching the mirrors for another person.

Out of the corner of Sebby's he caught a flash of black, and turned to see a retreating cloaked form. Alerting William with a tap on the shoulder he headed off after the figure. Will looking for a back exit to cut off the criminal.

Outside, Pluto looked up at Lau, who was twirling a joint between his fingers as he took a drag on it occasionally. The dog ran up to his owner, barking nonsense. "Hold on Pluto." Lau said, holding up a hand to the dog, who sat patiently. Lau took another drag on the joint, this time holding it in, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as his face turned blue. Pluto tilted his head at the squeak Lau made with the effort before the Chinese man breathed out the smoke. "Okay." He said to the dog.

"I caught a funny scent by the popcorn thingy!" Pluto cheered to Lau, who was now high enough to understand the dog.

"What scent?" Lau said, so chink eyed his eyes looked closed.

"Tea and piss!" Pluto barked, jumping around his owner.

"Pluto away!" Lau shouted, fisting the air.

Pluto ran off to track the scent, Lau following at a more reasonable pace. When he finished the current joint he pulled out another one and lit it.

* * *

Sebastian ran through the mirror house after the cloaked figure. Following him was rather easy, as most of the mirrors were damaged. Suddenly a square of light burst into his vision, which he realized was the door as he drew closer. Blinking out the light Sebastian charged into the unknown after the figure.

Outside he saw the criminal run into another building, this one a horror house. He followed the man like a super duper hero, bent on saving the damsel in distress. Even if that damsel was a man, who was gay, and confused. Sebby shook his head, with the poor funding the bureau got he was amazed they even had a van, no need to be picky about the lack of women.

Sebastian ended up in the central room on the top floor, where he saw the cloaked figure, who had a terrifying mask on. The figure started up a chainsaw and lowered it to the pale legs of non-other than Grell, who was tied to a dolly and gaged, something Sebastian was grateful for.

Through the door to his left came William, the one to his right opened to reveal Pluto and Lau. Grell started to wake up and fidget in an attempt to break free. Pluto started to growl at the figure, who's mask seemed to change from confident to worried as though it real.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Sebastian yelled at the stranger. He heard Grell shout something, though it was muffled by the cloth and the sound of the chainsaw, but he assumed it was 'Her'.

"Why is that?" The 'monster's' evil voice made him want to cover his ears. It's blue hair falling into cobalt eyes gave off an air of smexyness, but only slightly. "All my LIFE I've been tortured by people like you!"

"What?!" Will shouted.

"You're all so proud and able!" He screamed, waving the chainsaw about. Sebastian noticed it was one of those lightweight chainsaws meant for women. The mask narrowed it's eyes. "Well NO MORE!"

The chainsaw started to skim Grell's legs, scratching them and sending blood flying. Pluto charged and knocked the assailant over onto the floor, pinning him to the ground.

"No, NO!" He shouted. Will went to take care of Grell while Sebastian put a booted foot on the small criminal's chest to keep him still. Lau stood in the doorway. "No! I won't stand for it!" He started crying while laughing, clearly insane. "You'll all be short like me!"

Sebastian reached down and bitch slapped the kid so hard his grandchildren felt it.

The now sane child looked around curiously. "What the fuck?" He loosened his death grip on Sebastian's ankle, who picked up the kid by the shoulders. "Where am I?"

Sebastian ignored him. "Now, let's find out who this vicious monster really is!" He stood so everyone could see him grab a hold of the hair atop the pre-teen's head and pull. The kid yelped and scratched Sebastian's arm, which dropped him. "What?"

"I'm not wearing a fucking mask you asshole!" The kid shouted. William burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about? All villains wear a mask..." Sebby protested.

"I just woke up here in a fucking shack!" He cried. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and you kidnapped me!"

Will calmed down and raised a hand to interject. "If I may," Everyone grew quiet. "Sebastian it appears that when you slapped the child he returned to normal and forgot all of his crimes."

Pluto barked in agreement.

Grell looked at Ciel. "Well if he doesn't remember anything, we can't turn him into the police, that wouldn't be fair."

"Right." Sebby agreed.

Grell looked cheery even though his legs were covered in blood. "Well then how about he joins us! We need another girl on the team anyway!"

Ciel glared at Grell "I'm a fucking guy!"

* * *

**If you guessed which characters were which, post it in a review! :D**

**(Latez talkin right now) Well shit XD I didn't have a chance to read my bro's version under the assumption that is wasn't "fair" but damn bro, that shit's GOOD. Hahaha to thou readers, miss Akona did not leave any further Author's note, so I'll just say it for her, thanks for reading and REVIEWWWWW. :U I'm serious the buttons like right underneath hear so just give it a little click and make these author's days ;w;. I'll be posting my version up in like a day (mind you, it's pretty damn long...) But ya, if you enjoyed this, which if you had a soul you did; favorite/follow *cough* REVIEW. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Esther's Version)

**Second Chapterrrr. This is my version (Latez or Esther if you know me from Future Water) Fair warning before hand, this chapter will have to be split into two chapters because it got really REALLY long. Enjoy and please review! Oh and for all intensive purposes Grell is seen as a "female" in my story (even though we all know that's some bull) just roll with it. **

* * *

It was a warm sunny day as the "gang" made their way from the outskirts of the country to the city of London.

"Like, when are we gonna get there man?" Lau called from where he sat inside the Conundrum Carriage.

At the reigns of the carriage, Sebastian, dressed in his familiar butler attire but with an orange ascot, twitched his brow in irritation as the smell the weed wafted into his nostrils. Next to him, his "female" accomplice sat, Grell, whom was busy doing her makeup in the reflection of her chainsaw.

"The blokes do have a point Bassy," Grell pursed her lips at the sight of her red lipstick, "Where in the devil are we anyway?"

"We get there, when we get there."- was his only response.

"But when is 'there?" A bitter male voice sounded from beside Grell, "According to my calculations, we should have been reaching London thirty minutes ago."

"Like, does anyone want some Pluto Provisions?" A lone hand reached out from the window of coach, smoke following wistfully behind it.

William immediately dug his nose into his sleeve, "Keep those vile things away from me!" He slapped the box from the hand, causing the provisions to fall along the moving road.

The man poked his full head from the window giving a dazed smile as he watched the things fall, "Heh, I can let a little thing like that slide. But there's no need to be so angry man, the whole world is just a giant infant waiting to be rocked to sleep by the people of this stoked universe. And you and I are just the little creations of some magic space fairy shit."

The man scoffed as he watched his stoned companion, "I don't have time to argue with your buzzed logic. But I'll remind you that the Big Bang is the explanation for everything."

"Hehehe whatever you say man." The man produced another blunt from the hoards that framed his very clothing, continuing to watch William but suddenly became flustered, "Oh my deepest apologies! What gentleman would I be if I didn't offer some of my good fortune to the lady?" He held the piece up to the man.

"Firstly, I am a _male_. And secondly, I don't want that trash." Once again, the bitch slapped the object from the man's hand.

"Hey!" Lau now glared up to the framed man, "I was just trying to be nice!"

"Well you don't have to exercise that useless emotion with me." William hissed back and crossed his arms facing away.

"Come on you guys," a deep voice spoke from within the carriage, a white-haired man now poking his head out from the same window in the middle of the two, "There's no need for that."

"Awe, I guess you're right." Lau was always a sob for that stupid demon dog, "I can't be mad when there's you Pluto old pal! Now gimme one of those famous howls of yours."

The man looked hesitant, "Do I have to?"

"Come on."

The white-haired man sighed, "Pluto-poodee-poo!" he gave with as much enthusiasm as a peanut (I don't fucking know).

_Why the hell is he talking to that dog like it's a human?_ Grell thought as she listened to her stoned companion speak to the air. _Oh wait right, that's part of his hallucinations._

Suddenly there was a loud splitting noise and before any of them realized it, they were all tossed from the carriage.

"My beautiful fa-" was all that came out from Grell as she let out a shrill scream before her face met the dirty ground.

The whole gang was violently thrown to the ground, dust kicking up as their bodies skidded along the unforgiving road.

"My beautiful ass..." Sebastian cursed from where he lay and slowly stood up as he dusted himself off, rubbing his sore behind. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everything's just _swell_ over here." William answered back with a growl as he too slowly sat up, readjusting his glasses.

"If you include everything but my face, then yes, I'm fine." Grell's muffled voice came from where her face still hugged the road.

Sebastian nodded to the two and let his eyes adjust to the dust (and smoke) that still hanged in the air, "Does anyone know where Lau landed?"

"I'm over here!" A bush not too far from the rest of the group rustled as Lau's head poked out, "What was that?"

Sebastian walked back to the carriage where the horses stirred restlessly. He studied the scene and eventually found that one of the wheels had broke, causing the carriage to tip to one side.

"Bloody hell," William was soon next to him, "So we're stuck in the middle of nowhere?"

"I can't say we aren't." Sebastian concluded with a huff.

"Not like I mind anyway," the red-haired female came charging towards Sebastian and violently grabbed his arm, the man having to keep a hand against the girls face to keep her from littering him with kisses, "As long as I'm with you Bassy, the rest of the world means nothing to me!"

_Crazy whore._ Sebastian thought as he fantasized of leaving the girl tied to a tree.

"Hey!" Lau's voice came again from behind them, "Has anyone seen Pluto?"

"Not that stupid dog again..." William was quick to have his anger rise, "Why don't you just keep that thing on a leash!"

"Leashes are too mainstream man," Lau called back fumbling for another blunt, "Besides, Pluto's a free pup who can be a human when he wants too, and that'd be kind of strange if you see someone with a leash on a human. But you know what, I'd say we have a mystery on our hands!"

_Mystery!?_ Sebastian's eyes immediately lit up. This was the shit he _lived_ for. He and the gang were mystery solvers by profession anyway, so Lau must have known the effect his words would have on Sebastian.

"Everyone, we're going to look for Pluto." he said with finality, shoving Grell away from his arm and making his way into the woods.

"Why in the hell should we follow you?" William bitched.

"You never know Will, we might find someone who can help us fix our carriage." Grell called as she walked by William and trailed Sebastian like a loving dog, "And maybe that piss-poor attitude of yours."

_I'm surrounded by idiots._ William thought with a huff and reluctantly followed the rest of the group abandoning the carriage.

* * *

"Man, this woods is pretty spooky" the stoner said as he looked around to the trees that had smiles and the birds that screamed instead of whistled, reaching a hand to catch the clouds that were falling.

The whole group ignored Lau and had pretty much given up on convincing him it was because of his abusive use of weed and many other mixed drugs that he saw these apparitions, leaving the stoner to fight off his own visions.

Occasionally, a member from the group would call out the animal's name.

"Pluto!" Grell would shout to the air, but no sooner would she return to fixing her makeup from the earlier mishap.

"Dog!" William would shout next, his voice echoing throughout the forest.

Ever since the group had officially taken part in solving the mystery, Sebastian's whole demeanor had changed, he was bubbly and energetic, a smile pasted to his face wherever they happened to turn next.

"Hey, look gang!" he said as his eyes came to rest on some mud, "It's a clue!"

"Sebastian you've said that with every mud-puddle we've passed." William sighed.

"But I'm sure this time."

"That's what you said last time."

"Hey, guys," Lau had stopped dead from where he had ran off in the front, staring off into space from where he stood.

_Please find the dog dead. Please find the dog dead._ William prayed as they approached.

But when the group finally turned to see where Lau had been staring at, their eyes came to rest on a large amusement park.

"Funtom's Fantasy Land," Sebastian read aloud from the large iron letters that framed the entrance.

The park itself looked to be completely abandoned. Amongst other things, a large coaster that stood tallest in the park was brown and corroded, the lone coaster cart sat atop the highest hill of it. A merry-go-round still held it's general frame, but the once bright and vibrant colors were chipped and faded, the animals themselves not looking any better, were all missing eyes and had red stains decorating their bodies. Even a large ferris-wheel stood, creaking in the gentle breeze.

"Now this is my kind of place." Grell said, letting her shark-teeth show, "All dark and depressing with a little tinge of 'death' to it. The only thing we need is a little more red."

William had wandered over to the entrance, and was staring intently at the iron fence that enclosed the park next to it, "I think the dog might've been here."

Sebastian approached the fence, "Why'd you say that?"

William pointed to a large hole dug underneath the fence, large enough for any animal that could curve it's body could have fit through.

"Well that gives us a lead," Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he looked up once again to the park, "All we need to do is find a way inside..."

But no sooner was Lau already scrambling over the fence with the help from Grell giving him a boost with bended knee and hand.

"W-what? What the hell guys!" William screamed towards the two.

Grell nudged her arms up, "He said he wanted to go investigate, so I helped him up. Besides, that fence is only like, what, six feet? He's fine, I mean hell an abandoned amusement park is where you find hoards of stoners anyway right? He just wants to be free with his own kind!" Grell was making weird hand motions by this point and William facepalmed.

"Idiot. He was our only source for making any money from all those blunts he sold." Sebastian sighed and picked Grell up.

"Wah- Sebby?" Grell was blushing at this sudden motion, fully expecting Sebastian to backhand her in the face for what she had done, "You sly d-"

But before Grell could finish her sentence, she was fired like a missile over the fence and into the park.

"NOT THE F-" But once again, Grell's face was in ruins as it connected with a vending machine, and her body slid to the floor.

"You lead the investigation!" Sebastian shouted from behind the fence, "We'll meet up with the two of you inside."

Grell didn't even respond and Sebastian turned back to William, "Let's find another way inside, unless you want me to put you on the same trip I put Ms. Sutcliff on."

William's face was flushed ghost white from the amazing strength he had just witnessed from the man, "No, let's."

* * *

"Pluto!" Lau was coughing hysterically as he made his way through the park. He had somehow managed to find his way to the funhouse, shattered mirrors decorating the outside.

With curiosity, Lau approached one that remained in-tact and looked at his reflection. What he found, was that he was a midget.

This was obviously an effect of distortion from the mirror, but stoned Lau did not know such a thing existed. And he was scared.

_Oh my god._ Lau continued to study the image as his heart rate gradually increased and sweat began to form along his head. _W-why did no one tell me?! Is my whole life a lie? Was I born like this? WHY?_

He continued to watch his figure. _Wait, no... it's just a side-effect from the weed. Ya, just a side-effect. Nothing else._

Lau was feeding himself bullshit excuses with ease in an attempt to calm himself down.

_I just need to close my eyes, take a deep breath and count to three. And when I wake up, I'll be back in my pimp house surrounded by my bitches._ Yes, bitches. That's what Lau needed right now.

So, Lau closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to three. But when he opened them all he was met with was mass hysteria.

"WHY ME?" he screamed falling to the ground, the blunt escaping his fingers, which sought to grip his hair. His body assumed the fetal position and he was quick to make his escape inside the funhouse, not wanting his groupies to know that they even associated themselves with him.

He found a dark corner a ways inside and hid.

Garbage. That's all he was, rotting, stinking garbage. He began to cry silent tears and found himself reaching for yet another blunt.

But before his hand could grip the rolled piece, footsteps could be heard coming from the outside.

_SHIT_. Lau thought as he scrambled to find a better hiding spot, but unfortunately could find nothing in a hall of mirrors. So instead of calmly and rationally thinking things through, Lau ran. And boy, he ran like hell.

He ran to the end of the dark hall, listening for footsteps not far behind him, and found a small stepping ladder that led to the upper floor. His feet clambered up as quickly as he could, as the ladder was shaking and was bound to break easily from the years it's been abandoned.

But when Lau glimpsed the first sight of daylight, a skylight acting as an almost heavenly beacon to freedom, his foot was caught.

_Fucking ladder._ He fought to free his foot and swung it violently to be released. But surprisingly, this action only worsened the pain that now shot through his leg. _The hell?_

His eyes shot down, only to discover a pale, white hand holding tightly to his leg.

"Like, this isn't funny Grell!" Lau immediately believed it was Grell only because of the mass amounts of powdered products he had often watched the woman pour on her already ghostly skin. _Pasty bitch,_ he'd often think.

But he received no answer and now another ghostly hand had joined the other, both now _pulling_ him down with force.

"Get off!" He screamed as he was pulled, "If this is about Sebastian, I swear to God it was an accident!"

"Oh that's not it at all..." A voice had finally joined the disembodied hands, "I only want to eat your soul."

With those words a ghostly head appeared, it whiter than whitest and purest cocaine Lau had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes upon. Blood stains covered it's curved face, along with a twisted smile and an eye-patch covering it's right eye.

"Like, G-g-g-g-g-ghost!" Lau's trademark catchphrase had been spoken (and there were bound to be many lawsuits following it), it's very power giving him newfound strength also thanks to his intense fear.

His body boldly let go of the ladder, crashing to the floor. The ghost seemed stunned by his actions, and that brief second of hesitation gave Lau just enough time to scramble to his feet once more make a dash for the entrance.

* * *

"I need to take a shit." Grell voiced her concerns out loud, not giving any fucks if anyone heard her.

She had been wandering about for a good hour now and her bladder felt like it was ready to explode. Even though they had came here to look for Pluto, Grell could only focus on her own need to find an outhouse... or a tree.

_Fuck it, I'm just about ready to go anywhere._

But Grell realized something. If she in fact did do her business on a tree, she'd be bluntly accepting the fact that she was actually a guy, and that was exactly what Sebastian wanted her to believe.

_Dammit._ Grell was now having an inner battle within herself with doing what her body was screaming at her to do and what her _heart_ felt.

"To hell with it all!" Grell screamed loudly as she messed with her hair, running wherever her feet happened to carry her, "All I want is to take my fu-"

But her words were cut-off as her face connected with wood.

_Why does this keep happening to me?_ she thought as she slowly slid once more to the ground.

Slowly collecting herself from the ground for the third-time today, her eyes looked up only to find what she had needed the most. An outhouse.

"IT IS A GLORIOUS DAY!" she screamed as she literally threw herself inside.

There were zipping sounds as Grell went about doing her business as a most clean "woman." (Don't worry, I won't go into detail)

Awe yes, she knew it would all work out in the end. A classy woman like herself wouldn't be debased to something as filthy as a tree. Hah, it was just one of her many womanly talents that she always happened to find _exactly_ what she was looking for (this being a lie in Pluto's case).

Humming along happily, Grell was all in the zone but suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"It's occupied." she said nonchalantly but then her mind wandered into her fantasies, "Unless it happens to be Sebby, then you're _more_ than welcome to join me."

There was no response and Grell just dismissed it as Lau or William needing to do their business.

_Well then that's some tough shit_, Grell thought with a grin, _Ha, the thought of William having to dance around like a little puppet is priceless._

Her ears thought that they heard a light _thump_ somewhere atop the outhouse but simply dismissed it as a bird taking a large dump.

"Fucking birds." she reminisced bitterly, remembering the time a couple decided to make a nest in her luscious locks. It took at least five days to get the little bastards out.

"Leave." A voice invaded her ears from outside.

_The hell?_

"Leaveeee." it said, holding out the word and giving it a sort-of "spooky" effect to it.

"How about nooooo." Grell taunted back, holding out the 'o' and saying it with her own "spooky" effect.

"You'll die if you stay, don't say I didn't try to warn you."

"Oh ya? From taking a shit? Sorry buddy, but that isn't likely to happen unless I ate like fucking spikes."

"You'll all die."

Grell was getting increasingly pissed off. _Enough of this._ She quickly zipped up her fly and kicked the door open in her rage. "Stop trying to scare me Lau!" But there was no one there.

"William? Whoever the fuck you are, stop being a pussy and show yourself!" Her eyes scanned the surrounding the area but there was still no sign of anyone there.

"Tch, Lau's weed must be getting to my mind to..." She held a hand to her agitated forehead and retreated back into the outhouse going back to her business.

But suddenly the whole outhouse began to shake, violently at that.

_An earthquake?!_

She found herself immediately gripping to open the door to escape, but found it wouldn't budge.

_Shit!_ She tried to throw all her weight on it, crashing over and over into the wooden frame.

It came to the point that she began to scream, pounding on the door as the outhouse continued to tip to and fro with great speed, "Someone, anyone please help!"

That was when she heard a maniac fit of laughter and finally caught a glimpse of her tormentor through the outhouses moon, a short stubby white boy who looked like a pirate.

"Hey!" Grell screamed reaching an angry hand through the moon, "Little boy, mind helping out a woman in need?"

But the boy just watched, his free ocean blue eye studying the woman with curiosity. And as the outhouse began to fall to the ground, he smiled.

* * *

**Ok so my shit got wayyy too long to put in a single chapter, so I'll post the second half of mine soon. Oh mah gawd I just realized that I'm making this more like of a "Who's gonna get "killed" next?" thing instead of Scooby-Doo XD And ya, if you haven't realized it, non of this is supposed to be historically accurate. Follow/Favorite and please review! Thanks!**


End file.
